Aspero Ayuno : The Rough Fast
by axane
Summary: Tyler/Narrator Slash fanfiction... It is in Spanish language only, I'm sorry!


Nota de la autora: Este es el primer fanfic que hago de 'El Club de la Lucha'

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic que hago de _'El Club de la Lucha'_. El libro original es de _Chuck Palahniuk_ y la película, de _David Fincher_. No destripo ni el argumento de la película, ni el del libro.  
El fic se puede situar perfectamente hacia la mitad de la historia, aunque no hace referencia a ningún hecho en concreto. Es corto y -creo que- anemo.

**AVISO:** Es **slash**! Si no sabes lo que esto significa y eres homofóbico... HUYE LEJOS Y NO REGRESES.

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, si vais a cagaros en mí por mensaje privado mejor. Graciaaaas XD

Ahora soy el Desecho Humano de Jack.

Mi cuerpo está agotado, sudado y mis pensamientos no funcionan con la normalidad que deberían. Los crujidos del suelo que se extienden a lo largo de mi espalda consiguen romper el silencio. La respiración la tengo incontrolable, al igual que el pulso.

Una situación atípica en un mundo previsible.

El mundo, un rollo compuesto por millones de películas que nacen y se destruyen cada día, donde ya sabes de sobra qué final tendrán. Son las vidas de los seres humanos. Se componen de múltiples e infinitos detalles, inservibles y desechables.

Seres creados para acabar pulsando un botón. Activando una palanca. Y posteriormente, ser substituidos.

Lo que me arrastró hasta el suelo, fue mi propio impulso.

Me estrellé.

Tyler es el culpable.

Antes de acabar exhausto con la vista clavada en el techo de mi destartalado dormitorio. Antes de quedarme completamente desnudo. Mucho antes. Antes de que la sangre se escurriera por mi talón y tiñera el suelo y las sábanas de sucio carmín. Mucho antes, estaba proporcionándome un té para desayunar. Y unas tostadas.

Sin azúcar. Sin mantequilla.

Ese punto que amarga un poco más mi existencia –que ya lo es de por sí sin el té-.

Necesitaba esnifarlo, colocarme con su suave aroma.

Tyler se sentó a mi lado. Iba con el batín entreabierto y tan desaliñado que parecía sacado de un vertedero. Se adueñó de mi taza y le dio un trago largo.

Contrajo el rostro.

¿Demasiado áspero de sabor?

-¡Eh!- Exclamé.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-¡Devuélveme mi té!-

Me regaló una sonrisa y le dio un nuevo sorbo. Sonoro y rápido.

-¿Quién dice que es tuyo?-

-Por favor, ¡lo he preparado yo!-

-¿Te pertenece por haberlo tocado?- Me miró mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa - ¿Te pertenece por haberlo preparado? ¿Por haberlo escogido, pagado, abierto, depositado y usado? Que tus huellas estén imprimidas en su superficie no te hace dueño, amo y señor de este té–

-¿De qué va esto?... Estaba desayunando-

A penas quedaban dos dedos de líquido en el interior del recipiente. Me hice con el y lo volví a rellenar.

Más agua hirviendo.

-Genial- me soltó.

Puse los ojos en blanco y se me escapó un suspiro. Suspiro que atizó el vapor del agua hirviendo. Sólo quería matar el gusano. Lo que comúnmente se conoce como desayunar.

La taza es solo un objeto, un ejemplo, un insignificante trozo de porcelana. Todas mis pertenencias se quemaron en el incendio junto con mi materialismo. La mesa de café de Njurunda con forma de yin yan no es una parte de mí, las cortinas Aina no me representan, el conjunto de sofás Haparanda no me define como persona, ni son parte de mi cuerpo. Tener un Ferrari no te hace más especial; tener un traje Armani y que te siente como un guante no significa que seas bueno; tener un Rolex no te convertirá en un ser feliz y querido.

No.

Eso lo sé.

Desayunar… Quería tomarme el té.

Té que acabó, por fin, en mi estómago.

Al volver la vista al frente no vi a Tyler.

Me convertí instantáneamente en La Incertidumbre de Jack.

Un sobresalto me llevé, estaba justo detrás de mí. Sin respetar las distancias. Me Susurró al oído que qué pasaría si un hombre me besara, me follara.

Estás de broma, le dije, soy heterosexual.

No hablo de lo que eres, me dijo, sino de lo que pasaría.

Se romperían mis expectativas, mi canon impuesto de hombre íntegro; Obvio es que me gustan las mujeres, me atraen físicamente.

-Eso es algo meramente superficial-

-Es lo normal-

-Define _normal_- Se acercó a mi oído.

-Pues…- Resultaba difícil concentrarse, su aliento golpeaba mi mejilla – Lo que haría cualquier persona… Lo estándar, lo que la mayoría hace –

Me sujeta y tira del cuello de mi batín, por detrás. Dejo que me lo quite. Le miro de reojo y justo cuando el suelo recibe la prenda, salgo corriendo hacia las escaleras.

No sé qué pinta esta lección ahora.

_Normal_ es _normal_; la rareza está mal vista, mal tratada y maltratada. Quizás tenía miedo a ser raro. Quizás me escondía de mi mismo. Quizás estaba equivocado. No lo tenía del todo claro.

Me tropecé con un tablón y caí de boca contra la cama. Los muelles chirriaron al parar el golpe. Mi tronco quedó aplastando el colchón y mis rodillas clavadas en el suelo.

Perdí una zapatilla por el camino gracias a mi torpeza. Me torcí el tobillo también.

La otra zapatilla se me escurrió al intentar incorporarme.

Algo me impidió que me levantara.

Espera joder, dijo Tyler, te has hecho un corte profundo ¡bestia!

Sentí como me quitaba los calcetines. El del pie accidentado le costó un poco más. Se había incrustado la tela a mi piel del impacto.

Silencio.

Al rato se sentó a mi izquierda, se agachó y me cogió el pie.

La herida me corroía. Sentía una punzada, me había sacado una astilla.

El dolor no es mi mayor miedo.

Podría ser un cerdo al que están despellejando, descuartizando vivo y ni inmutarme.

Lo desconocido es mi mayor miedo. Lo que nunca he experimentado. Las situaciones que jamás he vivido. Como un niño recién nacido cuando se libera de la placenta, de la burbuja, la sangre y su viscosidad, que no sabe, que no quiere crecer, que llora hasta dejarte sordo.

-Abre los ojos-

-¿Qu-qué?-

-Ábrelos-

No los abras.

Cuando algo se escapa de lo habitual, de lo que tienes calculado, ocurre.

Puedes responder de tres maneras: Bloquear, huir o luchar. La decisión final dependerá de muchos factores, entre ellos el miedo, el conocimiento, el entorno, el pasado, los prejuicios; todo lo que te compone como persona más allá del tu pellejo, tus entrañas y tus fluidos corporales.

Es lo que provoca que te decantes por una u otra vía, de las tres que hay.

Ninguna es mejor que otra, llevan caminos distintos, soluciones distintas ante un mismo problema. En este caso, situación.

Un hombre no deja de ser hombre cuando se mete algo por el culo. No se convierte en homosexual al meterse un consolador por el ano. Se convierte en un explorador de su cuerpo. En el sabio conocedor de sí mismo. Se adueña de su propio placer, su propia fórmula secreta para estimularse.

Para correrse al fin y al cabo.

Un tío es un tío.

Su fin en el sexo, siempre es el mismo, lo pinten del color que lo pinten.

No lo he probado.

Lo sé porque Tyler lo sabe.

Y Tyler había desaparecido de mi vista.

Se había esfumado.

Mi pie estaba horrible y deformado. La sangre había dejado un caminito desde el tablón que me hizo tropezar hasta donde me encontraba.

Olía a sudor, a meado.

Me había meado encima.

No me bloqueé.

No huí.

No luché.

Me había meado.

Tyler no aparecía.

Me bloqueé y ahora apestaba, como un viejo decrépito que no puede valerse por si mismo. Que ni se ducha porque ha engordado tanto que los brazos no dan de si. Que su colonia es el aroma de las pastillas que se derriten en su bolsillo de la camisa, mezclado con el hedor a piel muerta que le envuelve.

Me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa.

Mi única ropa, la de mi maleta.

Lo imprescindible para sobrevivir.

Un despertador de viaje.

Una máquina de afeitar que va a pilas.

Un cepillo de dientes.

Seis mudas de ropa interior.

Seis pares de calcetines negros.

Seis camisas.

Me quité la camiseta.

El calzoncillo.

Algo me empujó contra el colchón.

Caí a plomo.

Piensa en la cueva, tu cueva.

Piensa en el animal que es tu guía.

El pingüino.

Búscalo en la cueva helada.

-¡No te evadas!- Grita Tyler.

Piensa en la cueva.

Piensa en tu guía.

- Siéntelo –

No lo sientas.

La cueva se derrite, surgen llamas, te abrasaban la piel.

Fuego.

Fuego.

Y más fuego.

- Abre los ojos -

No los abras.

Mi espalda empezaba a envolverse en llamas, mi trasero, mis piernas.

Fuego que calcinaba mi pellejo.

Fuego que no era fuego.

No eran sus abrasadoras flamas.

Era el contacto de la piel de Tyler contra la mía.

No puedo.

Es algo que por más que intento, no puedo entenderlo.

Y entonces, ocurre.

Te despiertas.

Pero no te despiertas en el aeropuerto de O'Hare.

No te despiertas en el aeropuerto de La Guardia.

No te despiertas en el aeropuerto de Logan.

Ni en el de los Ángeles.

Estás donde estabas.

Imagínate que tienes una enfermedad terminal. Imagínate que vas a tu médico y te extiende una receta para calmar tu dolor, para sobrellevar tu vida. O lo que queda de ella. Imagínate las cápsulas de ese medicamento de proporciones desorbitadas, que es un supositorio y que te lo tienes que tomar via rectal.

Así me sentía yo en ese momento.

Su polla dentro de mí.

Su gorda polla.

La cueva.

La bola blanca de luz curativa.

No pienses en el dolor.

Recuerda la meditación guiada.

-Regresa aquí-

No regreses.

No pienses en la palabra sexo.

-Abre los ojos-

No los abras.

No pienses en las palabras carne, penetración y follar.

Me retorcía, como las sábanas que retorcía con mis puños. Sudaba como un cerdo. Babeaba como un niño piojoso y mimado al que consienten cualquier cosa.

Me la agarró.

Se me había puesto dura.

Los jadeos se apelotonaban en mi garganta hasta que los vomitaba.

Y las paredes me contestaban con ecos.

Y los techos con goteos.

Había empezado a llover.

Tronaba fuera.

No te oigas jadear.

-Vamos tío, déjate llevar-

No te dejes llevar.

Meditación guiada.

Estás en Irlanda.

-Abre-tus-ojos-

No abras los ojos.

Si sabéis de anatomía masculina, sabréis dónde se encuentra el punto G. Si es una falacia o no, no lo sé. Pero mi cuerpo respondió como que esta verdad es real, es verdadera.

Más vaivén.

Más sudor.

Más hedor.

Más saliva.

Había olor a roña. Había olor a sobado. Y la sangre de la planta de mi pie, manchándolo todo a su paso. Aquí y allá. Describiendo mis movimientos, mi plan de huída.

Mátame.

Mátame de una sacudida, le chillo.

Acaba conmigo, mátame ya.

Acaba rápido.

Acaba lento.

Hazlo ya.

Nuestros cuerpos eran como dos vagones de un tren, con traqueteo acelerado incluido. Unidos por un punto. Chocándose contra el viento.

Hiendo a todo trapo.

Mátame Tyler.

Lo necesito.

Te necesito.

Sálvame.

Su mano en mi entrepierna, me la sacudía. La agitaba mucho más rápido que cuando coges cualquier pote de pintura en spray. Solo que no salió tinta a toda presión, sino la viscosidad creada por mis testículos.

Exhalé tan hondo que creí derrumbarme.

Soy el Apéndice Chuchurrido y Esmirriado de Jack.

Tyler me colocó boca arriba.

De su rostro pícaro y gracioso, podía intuirle los ojos. Vidriosos, dos estrellas diminutas en medio de la oscuridad enrejada de mi cuarto.

Límpiate el culo con el cuadro de La Mona Lisa. Quema el Louvre. Reinventa el sistema.

No es ir contra natura. Hay animales que se aparean y son del mismo sexo. Hay otros que con los años, mutan. Pasan de ser hembra a ser macho. Otros permanecen siendo hembras.

Todos somos mujeres antes de ser algo más decente que un feto.

El hombre fue creado únicamente para complacer a la mujer. Para procrear como especie. Por eso somos tan básicos. Y si las mujeres se revelasen; si hallaran la manera de quitarnos del medio, nos extinguirían.

Cuando eres un amasijo de células, antes de tener pene, tienes un clítoris. Una polla diminuta. Un apéndice.

Tyler me había embadurnado a lengüetazos el torso. Mis hematomas. Mis cicatrices. Mis heridas por cicatrizar.

Se mancharon de sangre sus labios. Parecía una furcia barata a la que se le ha corrido el maquillaje.

Me lamió la herida sangrante del pie.

Sentí cosquilleo. El impulso de encoger la pierna.

No notaba dolor, sino cosquilleo.

Molesto y jodido cosquilleo.

Y entonces, ocurre.

Abres los ojos.

Pero no te despiertas en la terminal internacional de Sky Harbor.

No te despiertas en el aeropuerto de Cleveland Hopkins.

No te despiertas en el aeropuerto de Meigs Field.

Ni en el de SeaTac.

Te despiertas en Paper Street.

Te despiertas en la casa alquilada de Tyler.

Te despiertas y ves las paredes de papel hinchadas por la humedad.

Te despiertas y basta.

Vi goteras, aquí y allá.

Vi las grandes pilas de revistas del Reader's Digest que habían aumentado de tamaño al chupar el agua.

Y al igual que a una mariposa cuando rompe su capullo.

Y se siente libre.

Y nueva para el ecosistema.

Rompí con los prejuicios que me inmovilizaban.

Me apresaban.

Me ataban.

Tyler se adueñaba de cada sudorosa parte de mi piel.

Ya no me opuse.

Ya no opuse resistencia alguna.

Tyler se sentía al mando. Tenía el control.

Crujió el suelo, mi espalda al arquearse y los muelles del colchón.

Tyler se recreó en mis pezones, duros como una piedra y fríos como el mármol.

Tyler ascendió hasta encontrarse cara a cara conmigo.

Contraje el rostro.

No conseguí mantenerle la mirada.

Esos dos focos de luz diminutos me intimidaban.

Después de lo que imaginabas tan horroroso y feo ¿Qué ves? ¿Qué hay? Te das cuenta de que no es para tanto, que todo lo mal que creías que iba a ser, al final resulta ser un espejismo. Y no sabes si has cometido un error. Si está bien o mal, sólo que te gusta, que no era para tanto. Que el pozo profundo y vacío por el que te has lanzado posee unas aguas cálidas que te abrazan. Que la sensación te llena y te satura.

Nuestras bocas chocaron.

Intercambiamos saliva.

Tyler volvía a estar dentro de mí.

El dolor era directamente proporcional al placer que obtenía.

Las goteras.

Los crujidos.

Los chirridos.

Los jadeos.

Todo ello formaba una curiosa melodía.

Melodía que iba in crescendo, en ritmo y en potencia.

Le empujo, me abalanzo sobre él.

Ahora quiero llevar el control.

Tyler me lo impide.

Rodamos.

Llegamos al filo de la cama.

Me precipito contra el suelo.

Y entonces, ocurre.

Te despiertas aterrorizado en el suelo entablado de madera.

Ha dejado de llover pero las gotas siguen suicidándose desde el techo.

Tyler se ha esfumado.


End file.
